Second Chance
by DarcRose22
Summary: A Keli/Igneous oneshot. The rating is there for a reason.. Just before the end of Mort.


SECOND CHANCE

**SECOND CHANCE**

_**Author's note:**__ I just finished Mort and I just had to write this. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't shoot me afterwards… lol_

……………

And then Death turned the hourglass upside down.

Keli and Igneous opened their eyes when they felt a soft breeze on their faces. They were not in Death's house any more. They were in a field somewhere under the night sky. They were instinctively holding each other tight.

Igneous first realized that and took a couple of steps away from her. Keli turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry your highness. It won't happen again."

Keli ignored him and looked around the place. There were a couple of trees around them and some flowers on the ground among the grass. Fireflies were flying around. And there was color once again.

"What happened? How did we get away?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure" Igneous answered while he was thinking how beautiful she looked like under the moonlight.

"I CHANGED THE COURSE OF REALITY."

They both turned to see Death, who was getting off Binky. Keli jumped in Cutwell's arms.

"YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE PRINCESS KELIREHENNA, OR TO PUT IT BETTER QUEEN KELIREHENNA. NOW OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO UNITE STO LAT AND STO HELIT SO THAT HISTORY CAN MOVE ON AS PLANNED."

"What happened to Mort?" asked Cutwell.

"HE'S FINE" Death answered and got on Binky again. "WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE?"

"No. Thank you" answered Keli and waved goodbye.

Death disappeared. Igneous tried to move away from Keli again but she stopped him.

"Don't. I feel a bit cold."

"But…" he tried to say and stop himself for fear he'd accidentally say what he wanted to say.

"Which way do you think is Sto Lat?"

"I don't know, you majesty. Death could have taken us there."

"I didn't feel that comfortable to be riding with Death. And you can call me Keli."

Keli could feel his heart bating faster than normal as he was holding her and couldn't help giggling. Inside him he was trying to gain control of himself. His mind had to stop his body from acting on its own. It really had to.

_She's so beautiful. And she's right here in my arms. _No, I can't_. And she wants me to call her Keli. _I shouldn't, I'm a wizard_. Her perfume is… _No, I must not_._

Keli looked at him and smiled. She had a look in her eyes as if she knew what he was thinking. But she couldn't possibly… He felt himself blushing. But he never blushed.

"Why have you stopped breathing?" she whispered in his ear.

He felt her breath on his skin and tried to prevent himself from taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

But Keli knew what she was doing. She knew since the very beginning Mort liked her and she did not feel the same. It was a good thing he found Ysabel. But Igneous was different. He was 20 and a wizard. He was very handsome and soo cute when he felt uncomfortable like he did now. She was able to feel he wanted her too but she had more important things in her mind before now. Like staying alive or at least dying like a queen.

Yet after facing death and Death she knew she shouldn't hide her feelings any more. She had to do something. Keli could feel his body was tensed but he was still resisting so she decided to make the first move and hope he followed.

Igneous was too busy pulling himself together to notice Keli's face moving closer to his and when her lips touched his, his mind lost the last molecules of self-control he had left.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, while kissing her back. He felt his heart was going to break. When they broke apart to breathe he looked at her and asked "Why did you do this?"

"Did you want me not to have done it?"

"No. It's just…"

She interrupted him with another kiss. He pushed her against one of the trees and ran his fingers through her hair. She was truly beautiful and now he wanted her more than ever.

Igneous moved from her mouth to her neck and then to her ear kissing, licking and biting his way. Keli was moaning lightly and that made Igneous more aroused than he already was.

She moved her hands from his back to his chest and starting working on his cloak. She wanted to remove it so that she could kiss all of his body and make him shiver. Controlling others was something you got used to doing as a queen..

Suddenly Cutwell stopped kissing her and grabbed her hands.

"Stop. We mustn't."

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm a wizard. Because you're a queen. Because it's not right."

"Fine!"

Keli was obviously irritated and she started walking away from him. She could not accept he had turned her down. Stupid wizard! And she _knew_ he wanted her too.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my kingdom."

"How do you know it's that way?"

"I just do."

Maybe it was her ancestor's blood that led her but he'd probably have answered "I know and if you don't follow me I'll kill you" or something.

Cutwell followed her and she walked faster to avoid him. Finally he managed to catch up with her.

"Wait! You're going too fast Keli."

"You are to call me 'Your Majesty', wizard" she snapped at him stopping to face him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just going home" she said starting to walk again and increasing her speed.

Cutwell ran to her to stop her but accidentally stepped on her dress and they both fell on the grass.

"Get off of me this instant Cutwell!" she yelled.

"No."

"No? How dare you?"

"My queen, shut up."

Keli found it impossible to answer as his lips were on hers and his tongue was trying to find a way to the inside of her mouth. However he stopped and looked in her eyes. That was truly enough. He was not going to put up with this behavior of hers any more. He had made his decision.

"I thought wizards were not supposed to…" she said mockingly.

"That's the last thing I care about right now. Did I mention you look beautiful?"

Keli smiled and put her arms around his neck slowly pulling him to her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and started removing his cloak again.

Igneous loosened her hair and by the time he had made a plan how to remove her dress, although not entirely sure if there was not a door or something as he had imagined the first time Keli wore it, she had removed his cloak and was unbuttoning his shirt. His muscles tensed under her touch and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself any longer. But this was their first time and he wanted it to be perfect.

Keli suddenly switched their position and rode him to have more control of the situation. Her hair fell down and surrounded her face. Igneous took her hair in his fist and lead her head to him to kiss her. Keli to his surprise deepened the kiss and explored his mouth for a while as she was removing his shirt. Then she descended lower kissing his now bare chest and making him moan softly.

He was still trying to take her dress off but he was not making any progress. Keli saw that and laughed.

"I think you need some help with that. Should we call for someone?"

"No I don't" he said and whispered something that made the dress vanish.

"That belonged to my family for ages!"

"Well I think I definitely sent it _some_ ages back."

Keli smiled and kissed his lips again. She didn't care about the dress right now. She wouldn't even care if the dress belonged to a goddess before. Her hands removed his trousers quickly and they remained only in their underwear. So Igneous went on top of her again and, since the dress was not in his way, started exploring it with his tongue amused by the little sounds she made.

He removed easily her bra and put her nipples in his mouth one after the other sucking them making them harder than they were. Before Keli knew it he had also removed all of their underwear and they were completely naked. When she realized she blushed and he smiled at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked with concern.

"Yes" she answered wrapping her legs around his waist.

Keli could see the lust in his eyes and she felt he was very hard. It was a wonder he was still holding himself not to enter her fiercely.

"It might hurt" he warned her and tried to enter slowly.

Keli smiled. She knew that already but she didn't care. She wanted him as much he wanted her and she couldn't wait either. Therefore she pulled him in her quickly and let a scream of pain and pleasure followed by one of his moans.

He felt happy as he was thrusting in her slowly at first but faster as he went on. Their moans were completely synchronized and getting louder every time. He had put his fingers in her mouth and she was sucking them with an occasional bite while her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He leaned forward to kiss her mouth and then moved to her neck and her ear. She was moaning his name and he loved the way it sounded coming from her mouth.

After quite some time they were close to climaxing, he felt her fingers digging in his skin and her body was shivering intensely. He realized he kind of liked that pain as his adrenaline levels were very high. Their moans became screams of pleasure as he had his release several seconds after her and they both fell on the ground out of breath, soaked in sweat and holding each other tight.

"I love you wizard" she said grinning.

"I love you too my Queen."

He kissed her passionately and held her tight. He didn't want to let go of her for fear she'd disappear. She inhaled his scent and kissed his chest.

"You know, now everything's back to normal I don't think I'll need a Royal Recognizer" she finally said.

Igneous froze. His whole world shuddered before him. Why did she say that now? She wanted to get rid of him _now_? After…? But she'd just said she loved him.

"What do you mean by that?" he said with a trembling voice.

"That we have to find you a new title."

He sighed and she saw it.

"Why, what did you think? You won't get rid of me that easily…" she said smiling evilly and kissed him.

"You won't get rid of me either my sweet and beautiful Queen. You may be my queen but at least I will be the master in your bedroom."

"That sounds intriguing. And it can make a nice title."

"What? Master of the Queen's bedroom?"

Keli laughed. He laughed too. They kissed and fell asleep holding each other under the stars feeling content.

…………

And they are together since then. Igneous had to stop practicing magic though but that didn't bother him as his nights with Keli were magical. He was with her and they were happy.

He kept the title she gave him in the field slightly modified to _"Royal Recognizer, Master of the Queen's Bedchamber, His Ipssissumussness, Igneous Cutwell, Wizard 1__st__ Grade (UU)"._


End file.
